This invention relates to spin cast style fishing reels and, particularly, to a drag system for varying the drag on the line spool.
Spin cast-type fishing reels have had many different styles and types of drag assemblies for varying tension in a line. One such device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,408,729 to Moss et al., issued Oct. 11, 1983, wherein a star wheel is used to rotate a threaded post which moves a drag actuator in a radial direction along a ramp cam on a drag plate. The location of the drag actuator on the cam determines the amount of drag force applied to the spool. U.S. Pat. No. 3,088,691 to Hull, issued May 7, 1963, also shows a star wheel used to translate an actuator which pivots a pair of links to close a brake sleeve around a hub. The drag is controlled by the degree of binding of the sleeve on the hub.
Another type of drag assembly is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,481,554 to Hull, issued Dec. 2, 1969, wherein a thumb wheel actuator mechanism is employed. The thumb wheel is used to pivot links to open and close a brake member on the spool to vary the drag on the spool.
The above items of prior art are but a small example of many varieties and types of drag assemblies for controlling line tension. However, it can be seen that in each instance the drag assembly includes only a single drag actuating mechanism. Furthermore, most of the mechanisms are gradually adjustable for somewhat infinitely controlling line tension, such as using a star wheel in combination with a rotatable threaded post. There may be circumstances where a more instantaneous drag actuation is desired and which is not provided by the aforesaid mechanisms. Consequently, this invention is directed to providing a dual drag system for spin cast reels in which more versatile drag functions are afforded.